Journal of an ExDeatheater
by Arcamenel
Summary: When Cele began her school year little did she know that it was the start of something big... very big.
1. Prolouge An Introduction

Story: The Journal of an Ex-Deatheater.

Author: Cele

Rating: G for now

Parings: No clue just yet.

Description: Cele never knew her mother and her father, working for the ministry, is being persecuted as a Deatheater.  After her grandmother, her only guardian dies; she is sent to distant relatives. Now how on earth is she related to Cousin Draco and his mother and father? She receives her letter to Hogwarts to begin her academic career in magic; little did she know that this was also the start of and adventure that would take her straight to the Dark Lord's power and back again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, which belongs to the genus who created them, JK Rowling. Anything not in the original books or from Rowling's mind belongs to me.

My name is Celestrial Elizabeth Malfoy; I am eighteen years old and am a full blooded witch, as I am told. I lived with my father Alden Salomon Malfoy, my mother died a year after I was born, so I never knew Salina Jessica Lamington Malfoy. After my mother died my grandmother, Abigail Sarah Lamington, moved in and took care of me. My father works for the Ministry of Magic and is an ex-auror. The minister forced him to retire to a "desk job," as he calls it, because it was believed that he a loyal deatheater in the Dark Lord ranks. Three months before my eleventh birthday grandmother died and with my father under suspicion, I was sent to live with my distant relatives till he could sort things out.

Cousin Draco was horrible to me. He had told me countless times that I do nothing, but bring shame to the Malfoy family line. Not only do I not act like a Malfoy, but I do not look like one. Malfoys are blond haired, gray or blue eyed, act like royalty, and the are loyal and most the trusted followers of Vodermort. I have dark brown hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, I act like a "commoner," as Draco puts it, and I do not support the Dark Lord or his ways. I would gladly change my last name before turning to the dark side. 

My Uncle, Lucius Malfoy, believes that I am an odd relative indeed, but brushed it off as a result of poor up brining, on my grandmother's part, and that I would grow out of it once I grow up with Draco and his family for a few years.  A week after my eleventh birthday, it has now been three months, still found me at the Malfoy Manor under Lucius' care. I was still the oddball of their family, but Uncle Lucius still believes I will grow out of it. It was then that I got the letter.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to announce that you_

_Have been accepted to Hogwarts_

_School__ of __Witchcraft__ and Wizardry…_

Uncle Lucius then began telling me the great importance that I should get into Slytherin, he then began telling me everything about the school and why it was important for me to get into Slytherin. "Every Malfoy has been in Slytherin for countless generations." He stated proudly. I just raised my eyebrows at him and nodded, excusing myself and saying I need to write a letter to my father. The following week Lucius took us to Diagon Alley, my father's apology about being busy at work was in his return letter, he smiled at me and got things my cousin and I would need for school. "You are not suppose to have one yet, but I'll buy it for you anyway." He claimed and walked into the Quidditch Supply store. Draco and I looked at each other and looked back at the closed door. Uncle Lucius returned with a broom in his hand. A Nimbus Extreme, the latest model. Draco grinned at me, "We'll see if Professor Snape could bend the rules about first years not being on the house teams, like McGonagall did for Potter my first year." I gave him a genuine smile. Quidditch has been one of my favorite sport after I moved to the Manor and Draco started teaching me. "You'll make a grand chaser, better than the ones we have now!" He exclaimed. Several weeks have now passed and now I am on the Hogwarts Express on my way to begin my academic year at Hogwarts and my future. Little did I know that this would be the first of many adventures ahead of me?

There how was that? Please review! It's my first story, so if you don't mind please review or even flame, I need to find out if I should continue or if I should quit while I was ahead. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Story: The Journal of an Ex-Deatheater.

Author: Cele

Rating: G for now

Parings: No clue just yet.

Description: Cele never knew her mother and her father, working for the ministry, is being persecuted as a Deatheater.  After her grandmother, her only guardian dies; she is sent to distant relatives. Now how on earth is she related to Cousin Draco and his mother and father? She receives her letter to Hogwarts to begin her academic career in magic; little did she know that this was also the start of an adventure that would take her straight to the Dark Lord's power and back again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, which belongs to the genus who created them, JK Rowling. Anything not in the original books or from Rowling's mind belongs to me.

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

            I sat in an empty compartment on the train watching the fields and small towns roll by. Mile by mile I was further away from my home and further from my father, whom was placed under tight security by the ministry. He was thrilled at the news of my acceptance into Hogwarts though he would rather I go to Durmstrang like he had. It mad me sad and angry when he told me he couldn't take me to Diagon Alley. 

            Sighing I looked away from the window in time to notice the door to my compartment sliding open. A boy of fifteen years, blond hair and gray eyes smirked at me. "So this is where you were hiding Cele." Draco drawled. "I'm hardly hiding Drac, I just don't want to associate myself with those dunderheads you call friends." Draco's smirk grew a little. "They may be dunderheads, but they are future Deatheaters and their father's believe that I will be able to improve their minds if they hang around me." Cele sighed again, "I didn't ask a question, and I still got a long winded explanation." Draco sat down in the empty seat across from me. "Look Cele, you're my cousin. I have to look out for you; I mean I don't want to end up as one of Professor Snape's potions ingredients after father skins me alive." "I didn't ask for your concern nor do I want it even if your father ordered it." "Hey, I would rather stay alive thank you." I rolled my eyes, "Always thinking of yourself." Draco turned to the window and murmured, "It's the easiest way to stay alive these days. Especially if you are going to school with that dumbass Potter and his to friends." I turned back to the window only to notice that the once blue sky was now pitch black. 

Draco turned back to face his cousin only to find her staring out the window. He really did care about her, "Hell if she wasn't my cousin I would want her for a girlfriend." He thought. I just couldn't show how much he cared or his dignity would be tossed into a rubbish bin along with his intelligence and respect as a true Slytherin. He only hoped to make sure his cousin never befriends Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood.

-Hogsmeade Station-

            "Alright Cele, remember you have to get into Slytherin. I mean every Malfoy who went to Hogwarts was in that house."  Draco's voice rang in Celestiral's head, "and don't forget don't make friends with those Gryffindorks!" as he called them. 

"Firs' years! First years over here!" once all the first years were gathered. The towering man looked at all of them and then replied, "alright this way to the boats." The booming voice belonged to none other than Hagrid, a half giant with wild black hair and beard. Though he wan not a proper professor, nor wizard at that, he taught Care of the Magical Creatures and was the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.  Draco nor Lucius seemed to like him, but I didn't see why he looked like a very likeable person to me. I looked around and noticed the older students, including my cousin, were already gone. 

            The boat ride across the lake was wonderful, though I had gotten stuck in one with three other girls gossiping about boys, clothes, and makeup. 'Obviously muggle or half-bloods.' I had thought. The boats wound there way though a tunnel and stopped at a platform leading up to a large wooden door. Hagrid went up to it and knocked on it with his massive fist. He backed up as the door opened and revealed a woman wearing emerald green robes. "Here are the first years Professor McGonagall." The trip to the great hall was eventful, when Peeves showed up and played some nasty tricks. When McGonagall gathered her composure and threatened the poltergeist that he would have to deal with the Bloody Baron if he didn't leave them alone he flew off cursing up a storm. She led us on after checking to see if anyone got hurt. 

-Sorting-

            "Now remain here. I'll fetch you when we are ready for you." McGonagall told us after explaining the four houses and house points. It seemed like forever before she returned and in that entire time no one said a word. "Alright, we are ready for you." She smiled. We were lead toward the front of the room between two tables. Slytherin and Ravenclaw to the left and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to the right. I caught a glance of a boy with untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. Next to him sat a red head and on the other side a girl with frizzy brown hair. That must be Harry Potter and his friends.  I turned my attention to the Slytherin table. I caught the gaze of my cousin and noticed him pointing at me for his friends. I ignored them and returned my gaze back to the front. "As I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool. I will then place the sorting hat on your head." How time flies, I didn't even hear the poem the hat made up for us. Since I was probably going to be a while I shifted my gaze to the head table. The first person I saw was man with pale skin, black, greasy shoulder length hair, and black eyes. He wore black robes and seemed to be around six foot. 'That must be Professor Snape.' I continued down the table. Draco had taken the liberty of telling me all about the professors and that Snape was by far the best. 'Okay that must be the new Defense Professor, then that tiny one must be Flitwick, the pudgy one Sprout, the one with the cool eyes must be Hooch, and that must be where Professor McGonagall sits.' My gaze flickered over to the man sitting at the center. His long white hair and beard showing his age. 'Professor Dumbledore.' That's when I noticed he was looking back at me. I quickly look away just as my name was being called. "Malfoy, Celestrial." I took a deep breath and walked up to the front. I heard several Gryffindors groaning, "No! Not another Malfoy!" I clambered up the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on my head and I heard the voice in my mind.  "Hmm… very interesting, oh another Malfoy. Well lets see what we have. Lots of courage, you have some smarts in you as will, and not to mention wit, but you are also cunning." After about 3 minutes afterwards the hat still did not make up it's mind. "Oh come on with it already! Just sort me!" my mind screamed. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"No please I'm sorry!" my mind screamed again. As the transfiguration teacher pulled the hat off of my head. 

Now if I had known then as I know now that I was to play an important role in bringing together two rival houses in a battle that would change the wizarding world. Then I would have thought 'Yes!' Of course I could not see into the future then and still can't today so of course I was upset with my placement. As I approached the Slytherin table Draco stood up and grinned at me. "Alright Cele you have done the Malfoy family proud!" I of course decided to play along, I mean I was about to sit at a table with a bunch of Deatheaters in training. "Thank you Draco." I forced what I hoped was a passable smile.  It worked and everyone turned back to the sorting. Taking a seat next to her cousin Cele looked up at the ceiling. Glad that she didn't have to face the older students yet. The enchanted ceiling showed how it looked out side and currently it was a clear night and the stars seemed to shine extra brightly. 

Now, I didn't have anything against the Slytherin house, I actually liked all the houses. It was the students currently in the house of serpents that I didn't like. Most of them were young Deatheaters in training as their parents were in Voldermort's circles whether it be the inside or outside circles. I detested the Dark Lord and his views, but also knew that not all Slytherins are followers of the dark one. Some come from well respected families that would have nothing to do with You-Now-Who and most of their offspring agreed that he was bad news. These were people my Aunt and Uncle considered traitors to Voldermort and all that Slytherin stands for. The only reason I never wanted to be in that house was because I was now expected to join the dark side with my cousin and his friends. Uncle Lucius will not take no for an answer.

That's the end of chapter one. Though I think I rushed it to much. Oh, well what do you think? 


	3. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Friendship

A/N: Okay folks you wanted more you got it. Let's re-cap what has happened. Celestrial is indeed a Malfoy, has been sorted into Slytherin, the one house she didn't want to be in. 'What's next?' you ask. Well in this chapter our good girl in green well make a friend with the most unexpected person. So enough of the staling lets get through the introductions and right into the story! You can also read this story at the message board at Hogwarts: Live the Magic: http://geocities.com/proffesor_s_hileson/home.html 

Especially when fanfiction.net goes on the fritz again.

Journal of and Ex-Deatheater

Title: An Unexpected Friendship

Rated: G for now

Pairings: No clue, do any of you have an idea?

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I want them, but I can't have them. So I guess I'll just have to borrow them. That and I can only pay with the lint I have in my pockets. 

Chapter 2 – An Unexpected Friendship 

"Mr. Parrie," Snape's voice floated over the heads of students bent over their cauldrons, "what color is your potion?"

"B-b-b-b-blu-u-u-ue." The Hufflepuff stammered under Snape's ice-cold glare. 

"What color is your potion supposed to be?" Snape leered at the visibly shaking boy. 

His tone of voice was so cold it could very well freeze the fires of hell and then some. 

"R-r-r-e-e-d-d-d?" Lon stuttered once again and his face became shades paler than what it was. 

Celestrial turned back to her own potion its red bubbles popping here and there with the sounds of blips and blops. She was good at potions and lots of other classes, but her absolute favorite was Transfiguration. She loved turning pincushions to porcupines and back. Though I remember I couldn't wait to begin studying animagus. A sudden explosion to her far left broke her daydreaming. Matthias Loring had done it again. This was his sixth explosion since school started nearly two weeks ago. "Mr. Loring, go on up to the infirmary then report back here for detention." Snape sighed. Mat maybe a Slytherin, but he has had more detentions than anybody since the first day of lessons. He was above all else considered the Neville Longbottom of Slytherin by the fifth years and Draco has seen to it that the nickname stuck like glue to the poor Irish boy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you see the way his potion blew up?!! It shot up like an erupting geyser!" Jezebel Smithering announced excitedly. She was considered a gossip queen by many first years and the fact that she was a Slytherin sometimes embarrasses the hell out of the older housemates. 

"Yeah the ceiling was covered with green potion!" Edwina Jerkins laughed. 

"How on earth did someone like him ever get into Slytherin?" Reece Harrison questioned more to himself than the group. 

"No doubt, he should be in Hufflepuff." Westley Barton answered. Celestrial stopped, but the little trope of Slytherin first years kept going a little further until they noticed she wasn't with them. 

"Hey, what's wrong Cele?" Edwina asked her neither voice nor face showing any concern at all. Her last name and family importance was a big reason someone like Edwina hung around people like the Malfoys, Harrisons, and even occasionally the Bartons. 

Social class plays a big part in Slytherin society. The Malfoys were considered the wealthiest and the Jerkins' were considered the poorest, they have enough money to live on and such, while the Bartons were in the middle. Reece Harrison's family was new to the society and has just recently been accepted by the older rich families as an equal. 

"Nothing Wina, I just remembered I have some work I would like to get done."

"Oh come on Cele, its Friday none of our homework is due till Monday." Kimberly Powerton complained. "It's not good for you to work all the time you know!"

"Oh lay of it Kim, you're one of the laziest girls I know." Reece shot at her. Kim stuck her tongue at him and stomped off. He shook his head and smiled at Celestrial. "Good idea though Cele, I think I'll head back to the common room and work on my History of Magic homework."  

"Where are you headed Celest?" Jezebel asked. 

"I'll be in the Library. Working on my History of Magic Essay."

"We'll catch you later then." Daley Peters told them both. The rest of the group nodded and walked off. Celestrial turned and watched Reece walk down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room. Sighing she turned to her right and began climbing the main stairs. Though she has climbed these stairs many times before it felt strangely odd to be the only one doing so. She was used to the ever presence of fellow Slytherins or even other students. She turned a corner still in thought when she felt herself walking into something hard. Falling to the floor she heard a distinctive 'oomph' from the object she ran into. Or rather the 'someone' she had ran into.

 "I'm so sorry! Its all my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going!" a young girl's voice rang through the empty hall. Celestrial looked over at the girl. She was about the same age as herself, short dirty blond hair, and was wearing a Gryffindor emblem on her robes. At the same time the girl noticed whom she had ran in to. 

"Oh great a Slytherin, I was told to watch myself around them and what do I go and do? I go and run one over!" The girl's face had at this point turned a shade of red and she franticly began to pick up the pile of books she was once carrying. Celestrial never noticed them till now. She started laughing at the other's expression, but obviously the Gryffindor first year didn't think it was very funny. 

"What are you laughing about? I bet you're going to sic all the Slytherins on me and then I bet you'll get a bigger laugh at that." The Slytherin continued chuckling as she picked herself up off of the floor and picked up a couple of the books. 

"No I just thought it was funny how you got yourself all worked up over me being a Slytherin." The blond looked at her for a moment puzzled at what she had just said. 

"You mean you won't go and turn me into anything un-natural or hex me into next month?" Celestrial her an insulted look.

 "What makes you think I would do that?" she asked while handing the other the two books. Then began the task of dusting herself off.

"Slytherins despise Gryffindors and vise versa." She replied. While trying her best to do the same while balancing the four books on one hand. It didn't work and the books ended up on the floor again. Celestrial smiled at her. 

"I don't despise any of the houses. To tell you the truth I didn't want to be in Slytherin because of my cousin Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Deatheater wannabes." The Gryffindor looked at her thoughtfully. Suddenly her hand shot up.

"My name is Samantha Hileson, I guess we're in the same year."

Celestrial nodded and took her hand. "I'm Celestrial Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Samantha smiled. "I was just heading up to the library, want to join me?" Now it was Celestrial's turn to smile.

"I was heading up there myself." The Gryffindor nodded her head and bent to pick up the fallen books again. "My guess is History of Magic Essay."

The Slytherin's smile grew bigger. "How did you know?"

Samantha grinned. "I noticed that I all of a sudden had four books instead of three."

Celestrial looked at her puzzled then remembered her own book was among the pile the other girl had.

"Oops sorry about that." She said while grabbing the book. 

*Three months later*

Laughter was heard outside the castle as students played in the snow. Quidditch was postponed till the spring so everyone enjoyed their time outside doing various things. To Draco's anger Celestrial decided not to join the quidditch team her first year. Her schedule and schoolwork, as it was, already took up much of her time so quidditch would just be an extra burden right now. Fun but not what she needed. That and the not so secret meetings she had with her new friends didn't exactly put her on the older Slytherin's good side. She didn't care though, this is better than the stuck up society the house of serpents placed themselves in.  

Samantha's laugh grew louder as the snowball she threw hit another Gryffindor. He smiled and began to pack snow in his hands making a snowball. 

Though they come from rival houses Samantha and Celestrial's friendship grew. They did lots of things together. Most of the other Gryffindors accepted the Slytherin, within a couple of days, others a month or two, while most it took a lot of urging, but they finally let in. Some of the older Gryffindors still looked down at her with disgust. Potter's best friend was one of them. He couldn't get past the rivalry between their houses to accept her. Nor the fact that she was a Malfoy 'with good intentions' worked either. Now the Slytherins were another matter. They saw Celestrial's friendship as a betrayal and she was constantly ridiculed for being a traitor. In the end she was still a Slytherin and from an important family so they couldn't do anything about it, but complain.

To Celestrial's surprise though, Reece and a Gryffindor by the name of Darius Matheson were secretly best friends since they met earlier that year in the library. Reece openly announced it to the rest of the Slytherins after finding out Celestrial's own Gryffindor friendship as will. 

Samantha gave a yell and ducked behind a tree. The boy smiled wickedly and began creeping up to the tree. To his surprise he was attacked by a sudden barrage of snowballs as two other girls ganged up on him. Samantha laughed and looked up at her friend. Celestrial smiled and waved. The blond gave her a wave to come and join them. That's when the Slytherin noticed a dark figure lurking at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

As suddenly as she saw it, it was gone and found Samantha plopping down beside her. 

"Aren't you going to join us?" 

"I don't think so. I don't want to be accused of trying to kill someone with a charmed snowball."

Samantha gave a hurt look, "I don't think they would do that, I mean Reece is playing and so far everything is alright."

Celestrial notice for the first time the dark haired Slytherin among the Gryffindor's snowball fight. Right now the guys were attacking the girl's snow fort none stop trying to take it over. "Alright I'll join, but we better hurry those girls are getting out numbered."

Samantha grinned and took off running with her friend to help defend the girl's fort. The sudden appearance and disappearance of the dark figure completely forgotten for now. 

Not far off another dark figure was watching the two Slytherins among the Gryffindors. Not long he was joined by another.

"You seem to have two renegade Slytherins Severus." McGonagall teased.

"I don't seem to be the only one Minerva. It seems most of your Gryffindors have befriended them as will." Snape smirked.

McGonagall turned and continued watching the snowball fight. "I seem to recall a similar event happening back when you were a student. A Gryffindor girl and a certain Slytherin boy, who shall remain nameless," she gave Snape a playful glance, "became best friends against their housemate's wishes and, if I remember correctly, eventually fell in love with each other."

Snape continued to stare out the window. 

"That was a long time ago Minerva, and Katherine James disappeared not long after graduation. If you remember, and I also recall a certain Gryffindor boy stealing her heart later that year thus ending our friendship."

McGonagall grew silent and her smile faded. "No I have not forgotten that. I could tell you were heart broken when Katherine and Sirius started dating."

Snape gave her a cold glare. "And I put it all behind me since then. Kathrine made her choice and I accepted it."

"I believe she and Sirius broke up just after six months." Snape gave her an odd glance.

"I never knew that." McGonagall gave him a surprised look. "Really? I thought you knew, she broke up with him because he kept picking on you." 

Their conversation continued through the hours. Once again house rivalry was set aside and McGonagall and Snape could almost be mistaken for friends. 

A/N: There I rewrote the entire chapter and added some more. I figured the eventual friendship with Potter and 'his gang' could be put off until later. Please review and tell me what you think! 

Thanks to my first three reviewers. I'm glad someone is actually enjoying my little story.

~ Celestrial   


	4. Chapter 3 Childhood's Memories, Laughter...

A/N: Okay it's been forever since I updated and yes I do remember saying that this would be up after I got back from watching Chamber of Secrets, but tickets were sold out for all the morning and afternoon showings so my brother and I ended up with 10:00 p.m. tickets for the movie. With it running for 2 hours and 45 minutes I didn't get back to the house till 1:30 a.m. After that I completely forgot to update. That and I have a new hobby that takes up most of my computer time anymore. I will continue updating as often as I can and hopefully get this entire saga up and running.

Journal of an Ex-Deatheater

Title: Childhood's Memory

Rated: Still G

Pairings: It seems I paired our dear old Potions Master with a Mary-Sue, but Kathrine James' story will come later in the saga where she is the main character.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine, just barrowing them for a little fun at my own pleasure.

Chapter 3~ Childhood's Memories, Laughter, and Nightmares

            I remember a lot of things from my childhood that I have shared with my father. Learning to tie my shoes, my first broom ride when I was 6, and the first time I was able to read by myself. I have those wonderful memories, but I know Harry Potter never had those kinds of memories. He grew up never really knowing his parents and I had my father, when he was actually at home for once. Never knowing or seeing your parents, except through photographs, must be really hard.

            Celestrial looked over at the Gryffindor with messy black hair. She felt sorry for him and though she was supposed to hate him she couldn't bring herself to do that. She wanted to become friends with him rather than becoming her cousin incarnate. Celest thought that being mean to someone just because they were in a rival house wasn't right and had proved her opinion by becoming best friends with Samantha Hileson a Gryffindor from the same year. Even know she could hear the dirty blond Gryffindor's laughter in the Great Hall.

            Breakfast was the same as usual. Slytherins older than Cele ignored her except for a few insults directed at her choice in friends, but of course she chose to ignore them. Spearing her scrambled eggs with her fork she heard someone stop behind her. 

"We need to talk." 

            Celestrial grimaced then turned and looked at her cousin in the eye. His eyes were stone cold and looked as though there was something more going on than the usual lecture on her choice of friends.

Cele narrowed her eyes, "About what?"

"About something that can't be talked about here." He hissed. Then turning on his heal left the Great Hall. Cele sighed this won't be good. Though I do remember a lot of times the talks with Draco were never good. Celest quickly got up and began heading towards the entrance. Before she walked out she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. Turning around she saw Snape staring at her. Not only the teacher, but also the entire Gryffindor table. 

"Great." She muttered before heading out. 

XXX

            *2 days later

"So Cele …what was up with you and your cousin that day in the Great Hall?"

            Celestrial began wracking her brain trying to figure out what Samantha could be talking about. Then it hit her. 

"Oh! That was nothing, just telling me how much I am a disgrace to the Malfoy name for becoming friends with you and a bunch of Gryffindorks as he put it."

She was lying. Draco's talk was of a completely different nature, but Celest didn't want to talk about it with Sam. 

"I wish they would stop harassing us like that!" Reece growled out while he and Darius chomped on the chocolate frogs Darius' parents had sent. 

"I do to, but we can't let them get to us." Celest retorted.

XXX

_"No dad, tell them they are wrong tell them you're not a Deatheater!" Cele screamed._

_Jared Malfoy just smiled at her then mouthed out I love you and to be good. Lucius placed a hand on her shoulder. Cele tried to shrug it off and run to her father, but Lucius gripped her shoulder harder and snaked the other around her waist to keep her from running. _

_"Celestrial let it go your father is a good man and the Ministry will see their mistake pay for it later." _

_Cele stopped struggling and slumped against her uncle crying. _

Celest bolted straight up in her bed. Realizing she was in the Slytherin 1st year girl's dormitory she started to breath heavily. It was all a dream, a bad one, but a dream none the less.

A/N: Okay it's really short, but hey it's up. This chapter is for Alarun, who wanted to see this story updated more than anything. Thanks for the reviews Alarun and can't wait to see more chapters for your story!


End file.
